While it lasted
by JaeEunee
Summary: Every believes Kyoya will only date and marry for merit, but what if a girl steps into his life and changes all of that?
1. Chapter 1

" _Ohtori Kyoya, Hanako Sakura as Student representatives in the 2__nd__ Year, please guide Miss Noaki around our Ouran Academy."_

"Of course Sensei."

Kyoya and Sakura turned over to face Miyako, the new freshmen in Ouran.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Noaki!"

Sakura smiled, and held out her hand. Miyako smiled back and took her hand.

"Thank you for such a warm welcome."

Kyoya smiled too (_but of course it was forced)_

"A pleasure to meet you Miss Noaki."

Miyako sensed his fake smile, but forced a fake one right back at him.

"Thanks…"

_A hour later (because Ouran is a big school!)_

"Thank you for the tour."

Miyako thanked them and later went on to her classes. She was put into the same class as Haruhi Fujioka and the Hitachiin Twins, what Sakura told her at least.

She went on to her homeroom, when she was placed right next to the devious twins.

"So you're the new girl huh?"

"You were with Kyoya earlier huh?"

Miyako turned to face them, she had no idea her classmates were so curious.

"Ya I am, and I was with him earlier."

The twins then looked at each other at smirked. They rose up from their seats and both placed their arms on Miyako's shoulders while they walked to lunch.

"So how are you liking Ouran so far?"

"Why don't you come over our club after school?"

Miyako looked at the two.

"Club? What kind?"

Suddenly Haruhi came over, and faced Miyako.

"Hello, I didn't get to introduce myself. I'm Haruhi Fujioka. Hope we can be friends!"

"Oh hey Haruhi, we we're just talking about the host club!"

"Host club?" Miyako turned to Haruhi for answers.

" Trust me Miyako-san you don't want to know."

Author's Note

Hahaha Thanks so much for reading! I've read all the Manga and Anime for Ouran, and I had to write a story for Kyoya^^ Hopefully I finish it and you all enjoy! Also, please talk to me if you have any suggestions or advice! (_Needs it o_o;)_

_Miyako: ya you do _

_Me: Shhhhh^^_


	2. Chapter 2

Kyoya's POV

'Where are the twins... I'll kill them for being late again...including Haruhi...'

Suddenly the host club's doors opened revealing the late hosts with a special guest.

"It's about time, I'm charging you guys." I glared at them. Only Haruhi looked worried.

"Who's your friend Haruhi!?" Tamaki ran up in front of Mikayo.

"Ano..." She looked up with Tamaki with a confused look.

"This is Mikayo-san, she's in my class, unfortunately she sits next to the twins..." Haruhi said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'UNFORTUNATELY'?!" The twins said in unison.

I looked over at her,' Miyako? It sounded so familiar...'

Huni sempai came over and said," Wait then Miyako chan you must know Kyoya then right? "

"Oh ya, I do." She looked disturbed.

I get up from my seat with my black notebook in my hand.

"Why do you look so disturbed huh Miyako?"

She flinched, and turned around. She smiled back a nervous smile.

'Well that's never happened before.'

"Hey Miyako chan, will you stay over for the host club?" Huni sempai asked.

"Uhm, I guess if you want me to? I mean, if it's okay." She replied.

'Go ahead, that just gives us more money.'

Haruhi looked over at Miyako. "Please do! If you stay, I won't be stuck with a bunch of idiots."

Tamaki then sat in his little emo corner.

"Okay then, but wait this is a host club right?" Miyako asked.

'She asks way to much questions.'

"Yes, it is Miyako. Is there a problem?" I asked.

"Does Haruhi host men then?" Miyako asked.

The whole host club grew quiet.


	3. Chapter 3

Miyako's POV

"Miyako, we're keeping Haruhi's gender a secret for special purposes. We expect you to keep this a secret. If you don't, let me tell you that I'm the third son to the Ohtori family that controls a private police squad. We will be able to track you down anywhere with the information we have." Kyoya said.

'Is he threatening me?'

"I'm a supposed to be scared Ohtori?"

The room gone once again silent.

Kyoya and I stared each other down.

Haruhi whispered in my ear," Don't pick a fight with Kyoya, he's our Shadow King after all."

I whisper back," He's not so scary."

Kyoya pushed his glasses up, and looked confused, but instantly changed his look.

Kyoya's POV

'This is interesting, a girl who fights back huh... I like the challenge.'

I smirk and say," You will be very afraid."

Huni sempai stops the evil mood, "Miyako chan! You won't tell will you!" He was on the verge of tears.

"Haha, of course not! There's no need anyway." She says.

"Well, hosting hours are approaching men, let's get ready." I say.

The hosts get ready in front of the doors, soon ladies upon ladies come waiting to be greeter by our hosts.

"Miyako shall I host you?" I ask.

She smirks and says," I'll just watch from afar Ohtori."

_Hours pass and..._

"I'm hungry! Want to share a cake with me Miyako?" Huni sempai ask.

She turns, " It's okay, I don't really have such a sweet tooth sempai"

"More for me then!~ Hahaha!"

"So, Mikayo do you have a boyfriend?" Kaoru asked.

"Does it concern you Kaoru?" She asks.

"Well you're actually really pretty, so I was wondering if you were dating, that's all."

"Haha thanks but no"

'Hmm, really? (_Now i can have you all to myself whahahahajkjkjkjk)'_

"Well me and Takashi will be heading home! Bye!~" Huni sempai and Mori sempai waved good bye and then left.

Soon later everyone was gone except Kyoya and Mikayo.

"Well Mikayo, when will you be leaving?"

"I'm not sure."

"Is anyone picking you up?"

" Probably not."

"Hm, I can give you a ride home then. I have to go now anyway."

"Okay then, thanks."

The two then walked over to Kyoya's car where they sat.

"So what kind of business do your parents do Mikayo?"

She stared at the ground. She said " My parents are dead Kyoya sempai."

' Well now this is awkward...'

"Oh, I see. Sorry. " I felt bad for a second but what does it matter to me.

She turned to face me and smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Haha, I guess so..."

I blushed but quickly covered my face. I couldn't let her see me like this.

'What is wrong with me?'

The car then stopped, and she got out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride!" and smiled.

'She lives in a condo, huh?'

She then walked into her house and waved back.

I then drove back home.

'Why did I blush?.. This can't be happening.'

Author's Notes

hahahha hope you're liking it^^

Character info:

Miyako Noaki

a little taller than Haruhi

Long black hair

Skinny

Parents and brother died in a fire, leaving her the only survivor.

Smart, sarcastic, and stands up for herself

Also get's easily ill (SPOILERSSSSSSS)


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning~

**Kyoya's POV**

'WHAT'S MAKING ALL THIS RACKET. I'M TRYING TO SLEEP.'

"Kyoya! Look at you! You grew so much!", Fuyumi screamed inside Kyoya's room.

'FUYUMI. What are you doing here?...'

"Ah, Fuyumi why are you here and in all places my room?" I stared with a glare .

"Ah!... I came to visit of course! Ha ha… You're really scary looking Kyoya.." Fuyumi whispered with a scared face.

"Didn't you come over last week? You have a husband you know." I sighed ," Father will get upset."

"I just wanted to see you again! Geez Kyoya, it's okay to have some fun in a while…" Fuyumi said with a glum face.

"If you'll excuse me sister, I'll like to go back to SLEEP." I cover my head back into my blankets.

" You'll have to wake up eventually Kyoya, anyways don't you have school?"

"LATER!" I shouted.

1 hour later~

"Kyoya, are you leaving?" Fuyumi asked

"Yes, I am. Shouldn't you go home to?.."

She sighed," I suppose, today's supposed to be cold though! You should bring an umbrella I heard it's raining!"

She hands me an umbrella with a smile.

I sigh and take it from here. " Okay then, goodbye, don't trouble anyone else."

In the car~

"Master Kyoya, are you okay?" asked the Ohtori car driver

I glance back. "I'm feeling sleep deprived."

**Regular POV with occasional thoughts.**

Kyoya stared back at his driver, with the most tired look on his face.

"Oh, I see that Ms. Fuyumi woken you up?..."

"Basically, anyways how long will it take to get there?"

"About 15 more minutes sir."

"Okay, thank you."

Kyoya glanced at the window. 'Fuyumi was right, it is raining a lot.'

A few seconds later, he noticed something at the window.

'A girl? Who would be walking to school in this weather?!'

He tried to look more closely and finally realized the girl wore an ouran uniform.

' IS THAT MIYAKO?'

"Stop the car, there will be another passenger." Kyoya said.

'After what happened yesterday, I should brush it off. Pretend what happened didn't exist.'

"Miyako! Are you crazy? Come inside the car." He screamed.

She turned around and saw his car, so ran inside.

"What were you doing? Are you stupid?"

"I was walking to school, Kyoya. What else?"

He sighed, " Didn't you have a ride?" 'This girl is just simply impossible'

"Why would I need one? I only live about 5 minutes away from school."

"You could get sick, aren't you concerned about your health?" He asked.

She sighed," It's not like it matters a whole lot… It's only going to be the same."

'Same? What's she talking about?'

He sighed and with his tired yet scary look he said, " Nevermind, you could have at least brought an umbrella."

She paused and laughed, "HAHAHAHAHAHA"

He looked at her like she was crazy," … I didn't know umbrella's were that funny Miyako …?"

She was still laughing," Your face Kyoya! HAHAHAHA oh my god! It looked so stupid!"

"EXCUSE ME? STUPID? " He said with an angry look.

'How is this so amusing to her? (T_T); '

Just then they made their arrival.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE **_

Hello, I know the last chapter was sorta "ehhh.." but I really hope u "endured through it! Some people made reviews and added this story to their watch laters and what nots. So my heart is now filled with everlasting joy, happiness, and food. I'm trying to show how Miyako's personality is like sorta Kyoya's, Haruhi's, and Tamaki's combined? (` A`) ?

Cause you all know how Kyoya is really a NICEEEE GUY :3

Please leave some suggestions and advice below! ( PLEASEEE o_o;)

And whenever in the story you see these parenthesis () please know that they're just me butting in this Lame story. THANKS!


	5. Chapter 5

When they arrived at the front of their school, every one stared.

_"Why did the two of them go in the same car?" "They carpooled? Kyoya and Miyako?"_

Miyako felt umcomfortable from the staring and whispered to Kyoya, " Why is everyone staring?..."

He whispered back," Probably because we carpooled, I suppose."

As they walked into the school, people stopped staring, except a small group of girls.

"Did you see them?!"

"I know, the nerve of that girl carpooling with our precious Kyoya!"

"Isn't she that Miyako girl?"

"Ya, she probably paid him to drive her."

"Now now, ladies we'll be able to fix our little problem sooner or later..."

_After School~ Host Club hours_

"Tamaki, has the host club decided on where to go for the host club trip?", a regular customer asked.

"Why yes my beautiful princess! We decided on going to the snow this Winter!" Tamaki excitedly announced.

"Really! I'm so excited! When are we going?"

"We are going this Saturday because break is starting this week! We'll be staying there for 3 days."

Everyone in the host club started talking about the upcoming trip.

_"I can't wait! Being in the snow with the hosts.. it's so thrilling!" "I bet Huni-sempai looks really cute in the snow!"_

Kyoya cleared his throat," We hope to see you princesses next time, at the host club trip!"

Every customer then left as the host club closed for their meeting.

Miyako got to stay during the host club meeting since she's been getting close to host club.

"Miyako-chan! You are going to the trip with us, right?" Huni-sempai asked.

"Uhm, I'm not sure yet." She said.

Kyoya looked up from his laptop," You have to decide by tomorrow Miyako, you do know that, right?"

She turned to face him," Thanks for the reminder Kyoya... T_T"

"Why haven't you decided yet Miyako?", Hikaru asked.

"Well I need to get my Uncle's signature..." She said.

"WELL WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR? LET'S GO GET IT!", Tamaki suggested.

"WHAT?!", Miyako yelled.

The twins carried her into Kyoya's car while the rest of the club grabbed their things and went to Kyoya's car. Then they started to drive to Miyako's uncle's house.

"Oh my god, are we really going over there..." Miyako said.

"Why not? It'll let you go to the trip." Kyoya said.

"I could have gone myself..." She mumbled.

Then they arrived to her uncle's mansion. They walked up to the front and were greeted by a maid.

"Is that you Miyako-sama?!" the maid asked. "Hello! May I see my uncle?" Miyako asked with a smile.

"Of course! He's in his office." The maid said. Miyako walked into her uncle's office.

The host club was left with the maid.

"Thank you so much for taking care of Miyako-sama." the maid said.

Kyoya stepped in," No problem at all." He smiled.

The maid blushed," Please follow me to the main room, I'll make some tea."

The club followed her and sat down on the couches. The maid came back with tea and cookies.

"It must have been hard taking care of Miyako -sama, once again I thank you." the maid said.

Huni-sempai asked, " Trouble?" The maid said, " You do know about her illness right? Her weak heart?... Poor Miyako-sama... The doctors says she'll only have about a couple more years to live. I really am glad she's living her life to the fullest with friends like you." She smiled and walked out of the main room.

The whole club grew silent. "Kyoya, did you know about this?", Haruhi asked with a sad look on her face.

"Actually, no..." He said with a surprised look.


	6. Chapter 6

**Miyako's POV**

Miyako's uncle greeted Miyako. " How are you Miyako? I hope your health is doing well." I look at my uncle, "I've been doing fine, I actually came to see you if you can sign something for me." He gave a curious look and asked," What is it that you want me to sign?" I roll my eyes," Some friends of mine are going on a trip, and I need a guardian's signature for this paper." I handed him the paper. He signs it and asks," Have you been on medication Miyako?" I sigh, " Yes uncle..." 'But really, what's the point taking it when I only have a limited amount of time left..'

I said my goodbyes to my uncle and left his office, and I then walked toward the main room.

**Kyoya's POV**

"Guys I'd advise ourselves to not let Miyako know that we are aware of her condition." I said. Tamaki with a still deep sorrow on his face asked, " Why not?" I sighed, " It is her privacy, and since she hasn't told us about it it's obvious she didn't want us to know." Haruhi rose up," Kyoya's right, it's wasn't our business to get into." "But you know... that maid sure blurts out personal information to easily." Hikaru said with a sweat drop. Everyone nodded in agreement. "So I guess, we should keep quiet about it? Huni said with a pout. Takashi nodded," Ya." Just then Miyako stepped it.

**Miyako's POV**

I walked into the main room only to find it strangely quiet, I look at the host club's faces. 'It looks like they just killed someone..' They didn't turn around to see me so I guess they don't know I'm here yet..

I moved my face closer to Kyoya's ear, without him or anyone else noticing. ( since their heads were all facing the ground) "WHY ARE YOU GUYS SO QUIET" I screamed into Kyoya's ear. Everyone jumped especially Kyoya . "OH MY GOD, MY EARS!" Kyoya shouted. Everyone else laughed to see the shadow king so irritated. I asked, " So why are you guys so quiet?" They looked at each other and Haruhi stood up, " We were just waiting for you." I smiled, " Oh well thanks!" 'It's obvious they were talking about something...' I took the permission slip out of my pocket, " Guess what I got?"

Tamaki ran up to me and started hugging me, " YOU GOT IT! YES YOU CAN COME WITH US NOW!" Huni and the twins both joined in the hug. I laughed with them and looked at the rest of the club's faces. They both seemed to enjoy the fact I was going, but something about their faces looked upset...

**Next Friday ( day before the trip )**

(STILL MIYAKO'S POV)

I woke up this morning only to be woken by my doorbell ringing. I ran downstairs with my pajamas (white t-shirt and red plaid pj bottoms ) to open the door. I was half asleep and when I opened the door, I saw the host club come in. "Hmm it's not such a bad house right Hikaru?" "No, even though it's small it's pretty cute inside." "WOW, LOOK TAKASHI! " "Ah" I didn't even notice they came in, all I knew was who they were. I walked over to the couch and fell back asleep. Tamaki came over to me with a sleeping Kyoya on his back and placed him next to me on the couch.

**Regular POV**

Tamaki got everyone around, " Hey look guys! Don't they look cute like that!" The twins looked up from Miyako's closet. "Hey you're right! Let's take a picture!" they said in unison. Haruhi, Huni and Takashi laughed at the two. Haruhi looked at her watch, " It's 12:00 should we eat lunch? I brought food." Tamaki and the twins looked up from what they were doing, " REALLY?" They went to go to Miyako's dining table. Haruhi unwrapped the food, Takashi realized that Miyako and Kyoya were still sleeping so he pointed out, " They're still sleeping" Tamaki got up and went to go wake them up. "Boss? Are you really risking your life to wake up Kyoya?" Kaoru asked. " Maybe I'll wake Miyako first"

After deciding for 5 minutes, Tamaki wanted to wake both of the two at the same time. Tamaki shook both of them, and yelled, " We're eating lunch!" Miyako and both Kyoya looked up at him with the same glares. Tamaki gulped. And at the same time the two said, " Are you attempting to WAKE ME UP"

Tamaki ran away in to Haruhi's arms, " DID YOU HEAR THEM, IM SCARED!" Haruhi dropped Tamaki and went up to the two sleeping demons. "Hey guys, let's have lunch. " Since it was Haruhi the two woke up.

Tamaki was surprised that they actually listened to her, yet was sad that he couldn't.

They ate lunch together, sandwiches and bento boxes that Haruhi made. Even though Miyako and Kyoya were still half asleep they still ate. After they ate, the twins dragged Miyako to her room. "What are you guys doing?" Hikaru and Kaoru smiled their devil smile " Let us help you pack." Miyako looked at them with a confused face, " ehhh?!"


	7. Author's note homieeeee

**Author's note for her beautiful readers (hahaha)  
**Hello! Thanks for still reading my dumb butt story ^^ In the last chapter, I tried to write the story in more of a paragraph form so I hope it wasn't hard to read. Haha so for Miyako I guess I should put for character info huh?

_**Miyako's character infoooooo**_

She's a skinny girl, about 1 inch-2 inches taller than Haruhi. She has long, curly black hair. She has a strong personality and she's able to fake a whole new personality like Kyoya. She's normally calm but she does like to act playful most times. Her family was caught in a fire at their house, her parents and her older brother died. She got her weak heart from her mother. ( ya know family genessssss) She was taken care of her uncle after the fire. She only has a limited time of her life yet, her uncle was informed that she only had about a couple years yet. Miyako over heard about this, and she rejects her medication because she doesn't believe it'll help her live longer anymore.

Right now in the storyyyyyyy, I hope you guys can possible hint some SMALLLLL romance connection between kyoya and miyako ;;;;)))) HAHAHA.

Thanks for reading so far ladies! possibly men! and if you are a guy YOU GO GLEN COCO.


End file.
